


Favorite Color?

by ninjentsie



Category: Fake News RPF, The Late Show with Stephen Colbert (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Sex, fluffy sex, stewbert, this is for my sister, this is my first time writing fanfic here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjentsie/pseuds/ninjentsie
Summary: Jon Oliver paid Jon Stewart ten dollars to find out what Stephen Colbert's favorite color.





	Favorite Color?

If you asked Stephen Colbert what his favorite color was, you would get a long answer that didn’t answer the question at all.

He would say something like, “Oh, you know, there’s a lot of amazing colors in the world but I only like one of them and it is very specific.” And if you asked again what it was he would make up some excuse to leave or change the subject. “Gotta work on my monologue sorry!”

Jon Oliver was going to give Jon Stewart ten bucks if he could get an answer out of the glasses wearing brunette. So Stewart was prepared to follow Colbert around all day no matter where he was. The store, starbucks, his office, the studio, everywhere.

Jonathan <3: What’s your favorite color?

Stephen turned over in bed and fumbled to pick up his phone. It was around 7 in the morning and he refused to get out of bed. Once he checked the text, a lazy smile tugged at his lips as he texted back.

Steven Culvers: I like a lot of colors Jonathan

Johnathan <3: Don’t call me that. Pick one of the colors you like.

Steven Culvers: Snurplo.

Jon let out a long sigh and straightened his tie. Walking to the door he hit call and put the phone on speaker. “Stephen, you keep avoiding the question.” Jon muttered, getting into his car and setting the phone down. “Where are you?”

Stephen sat up and gasped, “Do you actually wanna hang out today?” There was a long, tired sigh on the other end before a quiet yes. Stephen quickly hopped out of bed and got his slippers on, running downstairs and getting a pot of coffee ready for when Jon showed up. “I’m at my house and I’m already sure you know how to get here, Jonathan~”

“Told you not to- oh forget it.” Jon lit a cigarette and stuck it between his lips. “I’ll be there soon.” Before Stephen could say any goodbye, Jon hung up and continued driving, regretting ever agreeing to the dumb bet. It was only ten dollars, and he already had a lot of money to spend, but he was curious as to why Stephen avoided answering the question so much. For the most part, Stephen seemed to be an open book on lots of different subjects. Politics, hobbies, opinions, romance, his feelings about Jon, the crippling loneliness he feels whenever Jon isn’t around to listen to him ramble and joke and laugh, favorite foods and restaurants.

Jon tried not to think about what Stephen thought and pulled into the man’s driveway. He walked up the steps and before he could even knock on the door it was opened to reveal the smiling silly suit man himself, Stephen Colbert. He was dressed in a light grey sweater. It hung a bit loose on him. Showing off a bit more of his upper chest than anything he had ever seen Stephen wear. He was also wearing some black leggings, which was also odd to see. Nonetheless, Jon sighed and asked, “Favorite color?” Stephen laughed and pulled him inside, already handing him a cup of coffee. It was just black, no cream or sugar put inside. He took a sip and sighed. Jon shuffled to the dining room table and sat down at one end, expecting Stephen to sit at the other end.

Instead, he turned Jon’s chair around and leaned forward. Their noses were touching, and Jon wasn’t even phased by how close Stephen was forcing them to be. This was pretty normal for them. Stephen whispered, “Nobody else here, Jon. No cameras, no Oliver. Come on… Relax…” Jon closed his eyes and set his coffee down on the table. It was hard to relax considering how stressful his life was at work without Stephen being there for him all the time. He took a deep breath and pulled Stephen forward by his shoulder and smashes their lips together.

Stephen’s lips were always nice and soft against his, a cute light pink too. He loved the feeling of kissing the man, it seemed to send tingles through his spine as if he were being electrocuted. But even if he was being electrocuted, it was worth it to see the way Stephen smiled once he pulled away. Sure enough, once their lips parted from each other, Stephen was giggling and pulling him out of his chair. “Cuddles?” He mumbled as he peppered little kisses along Jon’s jawline and neck. Jon rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Stephen and closed his eyes.

“No,” he whispered, “You in the mood for gentle fluffy boyfriend sex and then cuddling after?” Stephen snickered and nodded, pulling him upstairs to his bedroom. Jon hadn’t even begun undressing before Stephen was on him, smooching his neck and sucking in just the right sptphen. He closed his eyes.

“No,” He whispered, “You in the mood for gentle fluffy boyfriend sex and then cuddling after?” Stephen snickered and nodded, pulling upstairs to his bedroom. Jon hadn't even begun undressing before Stephen was on him, smooching his neck and sucking on the spots that made him gasp and whine. Stephen was always good at finding Jon’s sweet spot and making him moan.

“God why did you get all dressed up hmm?” Stephen purred, “You knew this would happen, Jonathan~” Jon rolled his eyes.

He snapped, “Shut up, Culvers.”

Stephen suddenly started laughing. In fact, he couldn't stop laughing. He buried his head in Jon’s Shoulder, hoping to muffle his noise. Jon stood there, letting the man laugh. “Culvers,” Stephen wheezed out, “What kinda nickname is that?” Jon sighed.

Stephen, once he was done with his laughter, slipped his sweater and leggings off. Jon got undressed as well, undressing much slower than Stephen was. Stephen huffed, annoyed at how much of a tease his lover had to be. He growled, grabbed Stephen, and pinned him to the bed.

He pulled his pants and boxers down and smirked. Stephen teased, “Well at least your little friend is happy to see me~” Jon scoffed.

“Does that look like a little friend to you?” Jon asked as Stephen scooted down on the bed. He smiled, winked, and took Jon’s cock in his mouth. Jon hummed and ran a hand through Stephen’s soft rich brown hair. “You've always been so good at that.” The shorter mumbled, tugging a bit on his hair. Stephen moaned around Jon’s length, bobbing his head as he sucked the man off.

Before Jon could even start enjoying it enough to moan, Stephen pulled off and scooted forward a bit on the bed. Jon huffed, “Babe, come on.” Stephen put a finger to his lips and trailed it down to the man’s chest.

“Be patient,” Stephen mumbled before lowering himself down on Jon's cock. He went agonizingly slow, teasing the man to no end. Jon finally let out a moan and tossed his head to the side.

He whined, “Stephen, go faster~ Please~” 

Stephen sighed, rolled his eyes, and spoke, “Fine~” He did as Jon asked and rode his cock faster, moaning at the feeling of bouncing on his lover’s cock. Jon squeezed Stephen’s hips, moaning a bit louder. He closed his eyes and bit his lip.

“I love you,” Stephen mumbled under his breath, leaning down and kissing Jon. Jon’s lips were much rougher and had a cut here and there from chewing on his upper and bottom lip all the time. Stephen liked the feeling of Jon’s lips the same way Jon liked Stephen’s.

Jon moaned, “I love you too. Fuck, I'm so close, Stephen~” 

Stephen rode him faster, bouncing more. Jon opened his eyes just in time for Stephen to release all over Jon’s chest. His lover moaned loudly, biting his lip to suppress it a little. Stephen continued riding Jon until Jon released as well, filling Stephen up with his cum.

Stephen slowly got off his lover’s cock, collapsing next to him in bed and pulling the sheet over them. He pulled Jon close and peppered his neck with more kisses, leaving some more marks that the man would have to cover. Jon mumbled something in Stephen’s hair as he intertwined their fingers. Stephen reluctantly pulled away from his neck and waited for Jon to repeat himself.

“What's your favorite color, Culvers?” Jon asked, lazily smiling at the man. Stephen snickered and rolled his eyes. He looked into Jon’s eyes and studied his favorite color. 

Stephen whispered, “Bluish grey. Soft a pleasing to look at. Always next to me when I wake up in the mornings. Always there when I'm at work. Always there… Always…” He sighed and pulled Jon close. “Go to sleep, Jonathan.” Jon sighed and closed his eyes, content with the answer he received.

 

The next day at work Jon Oliver gave Jon Stewart ten dollars. He asked, “So what, uh, what is Stephen’s favorite color?” Jon sighed and walked to his office.

“Oh y’know. Stephen likes a lot of colors.”

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this Fanfiction to my sister, Justice, who has fallen in love with this ship and the characters within it. Love you, Justice!!


End file.
